1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic musical instrument in which musical tones of assigned pitches are generated in such a manner that the musical tones are controlled according to operation of musical tone-controlling means such as manually operable members.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known some electronic musical instruments comprising modulation levers or foot pedals which are provided as musical tone-controlling means and are utilized to conduct alteration of musical tone parameters during the playing of music. There are also known some timbre-selecting switches which are incorporated in such electronic musical instruments in order to quickly change one timbre to another during the playing of music because simple alteration of the musical parameters cannot produce various timbres.